


Never again

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve and peggy dance.This is super short also that is a terrible summary sorry guys.
Relationships: Steggy, Steve Rogers x Peggy Carter
Kudos: 7





	Never again

They danced slowly to the music, swaying back and forth. The record popped and cracked, the woman singing in a deep seductive tone. Steve smiled, he is the luckiest man alive. Her brown eyes where closed, soft lashes touching her blush coated cheeks. His hand grasped hers, nails coated in a shiny red paint, glistening in the evening sun. She was beautiful in every was imaginable.  
“I love you” he says softly, dipping his head to rest on her temple.

“I love you too Steve.” She respond, squeezing his hand, clutching him tighter. She lost him once, and is not planning on doing it again. She opens her eyes and looks up at the blonde

“Your not leaving again— right?”

“No. I never plan on leaving you again.” He presses a kiss to her head, hugging her close. Never, he repeats. _never again._


End file.
